onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maximillion D. Kaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alucard HD.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Your articles Do you ever intend to return to this Wiki and fix up your articles? Subrosian (talk) 19:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) how do you make that table thing for the characters? Renaming pages Hey when you rename a page or article and it prompts you to keep the old page active as a redirect or anything of the sort, try to remember to say no to that. I do not recall the exact wording it uses, but it is just easier to delete the redirects to the old article. Thanks. Subrosian (talk) 19:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry if I cause trouble i'm still learning the ropes about certain things on the page and I thank you for the advice Leaving messages Remember that when someone leaves a message on your talk page, you should make your reply on their talk page so that they know you're speaking to them. Don't edit your own page to answer, because it's hard to know if you answered. Also, make sure you're signing your posts whenever you leave a message on a talk page. Subrosian (talk) 14:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Friendly Note Hello! Sumimasen, but I have edited some of your Devil Fruit pages a bit. I think they are interesting and I hope you can eloborate the strengths of the Devil Fruits you have created. I suggest explaining more about how it is used, what makes it so special and, if ever, it is a different class of Devil Fruit with abilities somehow similar to another class I suggest you explain what makes it different. Other than that, have a great time with the wiki. Leave a message on my talk page if you need any help at all :) C5l6t4 (talk) 06:06, May 7, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Re: Deleting Pages In order to delete a page, you will need to leave a message to an Admin's talk page and they will delete it for you. What do you need to delete? C5l6t4 (talk) 18:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Renaming I have deleted your page as you requested. But you know that you could have just renamed the page instead of making a new one, right? C5l6t4 (talk) 18:16, May 7, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Greetings. I'm Arch and I'm a big One Piece fan. I was wondering if I could join this wiki. I think it would be interesting to join a One Piece RP and see the creativity that others can come up with. I'll wait for your answer. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 14:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) A/B/C Some concerns have come up regarding your character(s) A/B/C and both Jewel and I have left messages on the actual talk page of the article itself. If you could look those over and possibly address them with us, because there is a bit of an issue with them. Thanks. Subrosian (talk) 14:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC)